


Abelas And Suledin

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Elves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Romance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of backstory of my Inquisitor Feras discussed with Dorian. </p><p>Translations:<br/>Abelas - sorrow; to be sorry<br/>Suledin - the concept of finding strength in enduring loss or pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abelas And Suledin

"Maker... I hate reading these things..." Feras muttered, closing yet another book in the library that spoke of Dalish slaves. They gave him horrible feelings and made him upset, reminding him of when his clan was attacked on several occasions.

"Amatus, is something the matter?" Dorian asked as he ascended the main staircase to the library, finding his lover curled up in what was his usual seat by the window.

"These stupid books about slaves... Why does the library have these? They're insulting." The elf frowned as he then all but slammed the book on a stack of novels next to him. 

"Education, I assume?" Dorian shrugged, sitting on the floor next to the other and taking his hand in his own, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it sweetly. "I know slavery is a sore spot with you but you have yet to tell me why, love. Is it alright to ask you?"

Feras was quiet for a bit as he rolled Dorian's request in his head for a short period of time. He was quite glad his boyfriend would ask for permission before asking him about certain things from his past. He then nodded, giving him approval to ask. "Yeah, go ahead."

Dorian gave an appreciative smile, kissing his hand again before he spoke. "Where did your hatred of slavery come from, amatus?"

"Well, besides being an already oppressed race that constantly gets slurred at? Slavers. But specific slavers," Feras told him softly, pushing his auburn hair out of his topaz eyes. "I was ten at the time and my clan had just packed up camp and was starting to trek through Emerald Graves towards the east when a band of slavers burst through from out of nowhere. A couple jumped me and quickly bound me and I was screaming loudly as they started to drag me away. My father quickly came to my rescue and he managed to free me but just as I was able to get away they stabbed him... They didn't take him with them but they mortally wounded him...he was left to die as the rest fled, taking two of my friends that were my age and an expectant mother... I-... I watched him die in front of me..." He paused to wipe his eyes with his free hand, sniffling slightly. "H-He was gargling his own blood and trying to comfort me and my m-mother as he died... Not even our healer could do anything b-but watch..."

"Maker...." Dorian whispered, glancing up at the other as he watched him bury his face in his hands as he sobbed silently. "Feras... Amatus, come here..."

Feras nodded and crawled off the chair before he curled up in Dorian's lap, burying his face in his neck. "I-It's been years but ev-everytime I think of that story I-I cry...." he whimpered, holding the other mage tightly to his person.

"I understand..." Dorian whispered, pressing a kiss to his head as he wrapped his arms around the other protectively and rocked him gently. "Trauma is painful, Feras... Even if it's been decades since it happened..."

They were quiet for quite some time, Dorian sweetly stroking Feras' hair as he let him cry. It was a rare sight for the inquisitor to cry. Dorian had only seen him do it once or twice but Feras had kept it mostly hidden. He knew that with him being the inquisitor, Feras had to act strong for others and not show weaknesses. Dorian knew too that the stress of all that obviously taking a toll on him - without including all the fighting and rift closing they did out in the field. 

"Would you like to go to your room to relax, amatus...?" Dorian murmured in his pointed ear, pressing a small, gentle kiss to his temple. The Dale then nodded, curling up closer to Dorian as he rubbed his blue eyes. "Alright... Let's go..." he whispered as he picked him up like a blushing bride, holding him closer before he carried him down the stairs through the less traveled route to the inquisitor's bedroom.

Once inside, the door was closed behind them and Feras was gently placed on his bed. Dorian then went around, closing the balcony windows and most of the drapes before he came to lay with his lover, stroking his hair sweetly as he let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry..." Feras muttered, rubbing his face. 

"No no... It should be I who is sorry... I never meant for my question to bother you so..." Dorian murmured as he wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his forehead. "Do you mind if I ask one more question though, amatus...?"

Feras shook his head before he shifted to tuck it beneath Dorian's chin. "Go ahead..."

"If reading about the lives of slaves bothers you so, why do you still read about them..?" Dorian asked softly.

"Because I want to understand them better...to know their ways of life... I want to free them, Dorian..." the elf replied quietly as a small sigh slipped passed his lips. "Or, if I can't free them, help to give them better lives than what they know... I want elves to not be as oppressed anymore..."

Dorian hummed softly and nodded a bit, rubbing the other's back before he spoke. "Perhaps we can work on something together then..." he mused, kissing his head. "Then we can go to Tevinter to show the slaves how be free in some sense..."

Feras nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips at his lover's words. "If we could get the Champion of Kirkwall's husband on board too, we could make some real progress... I heard rumours when the Champion was here about his husband back home and his past life..."

"Yes, I knew his former master... Maybe having an ex-slave with murderous tendencies towards magisters might just be what we need.." Dorian chuckled, smiling some as he rubbed the younger one's back. "I do promise though, to help you with whatever plan you cook up in your head, amatus..."

"Thank you, Dorian... I appreciate it..." Feras murmured as he pressed a sweet kiss to the human's throat, a small smile on his lips before he let out a large yawn. "Now... Do you mind if I hold you here for a while, while I take a nap..? My breakdown wore me out..."

"That's quite fine with me, amatus..." Dorian nodded with a soft smile, kissing his head again and pulling him in close.

"Thank you..." he muttered, cuddling up to the other with a content sigh and closing his eyes.


End file.
